1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to a stretchable electronic device comprising a stretchable electronic structure electrically connected to a rigid or flexible electronic structure, and further relates to a method for manufacturing such a combined electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is known to connect electronic devices with the aid of stretchable interconnections. Such stretchable interconnections allow for relative movement of the electronic devices with respect to each other.
WO2008030960 describes for instance a methodology to generate a stretchable electronic circuit or components, using controlled buckling structures.
In WO2007116344 a multitude of separate rigid islands are interconnected by stretchable electronic interconnections.
US2005280157 describes conductors comprising a series of repeating geometry features which are adapted to stretch the conductor rather than breaking.
In many applications, there is a need to connect a stretchable structure of an electronic device, such as for instance a stretchable electrical interconnection, to a rigid or flexible structure, such as for instance a functional electronic circuit. Some fields of application can be smart textile for leisure, medical or professional application, medical application for implant, car application for car furnishing or stretchable cables, aerospace application in harsh environment (vibration, chemical), but not limited thereto.
Mechanical tests on such a combined circuit show that the transition between the rigid or flexible structure and the stretchable structure is a weak point where the circuit tends to break easily.